powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Callum Lancer
"Red Energy Ranger!" Callum Lancer is a main character from the fanfictional series Power Rangers Sports Energy. He is a very tame character but can also be very determined and loyal when he is set a task. His dad is his hero and he often passes on advice from him to others. Callum is also a very fast runner but is too shy to try up for athletics and therefore stays behind. Character History Callum had been hanging around in the athletics arena with his father when he found his Red Energy Morpher a few metres away. He was then transported to Gavin Sparks' lab where he was told that he would become the Red Energy Ranger and lead Zoe Cristalle, Alex and Olivia Flinstone and Jason Nadal. Callum almost immediately refused his role as he was too nervous to take such a high ranking and returned home, leaving the others to fight the army of Master Paine's army of FlunkBots. Feeling miserable, Callum left the lab to go out only to be attacked by a group of FlunkBots. He sucessfully fought them off single-handedly, impressing Dr. Sparks who had been watching after transporting himself to the scene with his teleportation device. He gave Callum the Red Energy Morpher and convinced Callum to become the Red Energy Ranger. He quickly joined his new teammates and led them to their first victory against Alimpian (much to Zoe's disappointment). Callum slowly begins to gain more confidence throughout his time as leader and giving his teammates useful advice from his father. He also begins to develop deep feelings for Zoe, but was too nervous to confess them (though he did attempt to tell her in Step It Up, but Zoe left the room before he could do so.) Callum becomes excited when Finian joins the team and is enthusiastic about learning more skills and becoming more confident, especially when they learn about Extreme Sports Mode. However, his enthusiasm is immediately killed when he learns that as the Red Energy Ranger, he has great responsibility on his hands and Paine and his minions will want his energy power the most. Although Callum has no trouble with Extreme Sports Mode, he soon begins to crumble under the pressure of such a high role. Things get worse when Vladimir demands a battle against him and only him, pushing Callum to breaking point, despite Zoe pleading him not to go. In the end, Zoe steals Callum's morpher and uses it to fight Vladimir instead of him, which almost ends up killing her. Infuriated by this, Callum takes great care of Zoe and even ends up finally confessing his feelings for her. Now knowing how much they care for each other, Callum finds the motivation to destroy Vladimir. This leads to the final battle in which Zoe is now fully recovered and Callum feels determined enough to take on Paine. He also comforts Zoe when she fears what will happen after the battle. The battle and experience turns out to be a huge success and although the Rangers sacrifice their powers to defeat Paine, Callum feels that the Ranger experience has given him the confidence boost he badly needs. He and Zoe also start dating at the end of the series. Personality Callum is shy and lacking in confidence. However he does try his best in whatever he does and always has something nice to say to someone. When set a task, he will stop at nothing to achieve it. He is kindhearted and selfless and will always look out for his teammates. Callum can break under the pressure of being leader sometimes but whenever he finds the motivation to do something, he will immediately forget about everything except what happens now. He is extremely loyal to his fellow teammates, especially Zoe who he harnesses deep feelings for. Trivia Callum's signature weapon, the Lightning Saber is a reference to the classic Light Saber from the Star Wars series. It has been confirmed that Callum will make an appearance in Eddmspy's Power Rangers Ancient Age where he will team up with the Red Ancient Age Ranger Randall Davidson. He will also make an appearance in GiLaw's next original series Power Rangers Elemental Masters where he will team up with the Red Elemental Ranger Derek Coleman. Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Sports Energy